Portal de Deus
by cintia-cullen
Summary: E se em Amanhecer a batalha acontecesse? Todos morreriam, para onde iriam. Edward finalmente teria a prova de que sua alma existe? E Jacob para onde iria, São Pedro nos conta tudo. *HUMOR ÁCIDO*
1. Chapter 1

Humor, minha gente, humor!

Estava pensando em um final diferente para Amanhecer, e então lembrei da coisa que Edward tem com sua alma, porque não leva-lo ao céu. :D

**São Pedro POV **

No nosso mundo espiritual em nosso plano existe de tudo, mas no mundo que nosso pai criou existe muito mais do que os leigos imaginam. Vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas, almas desgarradas, mas hoje estou aqui para receber meu primeiro lote sobrenatural esquisito.

Deus me disse que hoje haveria um acontecimento triste, os vampiros iriam perder uma batalha, suas vidas estavam perdidas e me incumbiu de recebê-los. Do portal assisti a tudo. Fora um massacre um medo inexplicável dos tais Volturis contra uma família tão bonita a qual solicitamos lugares em nosso plano. Mas deus sabe o que faz e se é assim que ele quer, que venham, atenderemos, ensinaremos e em breve poderão todos se reencontrar, talvez humanos, talvez vampiros. Como decidirem.

_**Aceitos **_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Isabella Swan Cullen_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_Rosalie Hale Cullen_

_Jasper Whitlock Cullen_

_Alice Brando Cullen _

_Reneesme Carlie Swan Cullen_

_Esme Cullen _

_**Rejeitados **_

**JACOB BLACK**

Essa era a lista dos que eu tinha que receber e infelizmente mandar descer um servo. Os Cullen trabalharam duro e mantiveram a vida humana apesar de sua natureza ser a morte ele se mantiveram de uma forma em que nós aqui podemos perdoar e até colocá-los em nossa lista de ensinamentos. Edward era o primeiro que eu receberia, ele durante toda sua vida teve seus pensamentos na guerra na luta pelo país, durante sua vida como vampiro, temia que não tinha sua aula que havia perdido em sua transformação. Do lado de seu nome eu escrevi anotações por todo esse zelo com sua esposa ele seria o primeiro agraciado.

Isabella Swan pecou apenas em desejar seu melhor amigo, em uma confusão eterna por um erro de Edward, eu deveria punir Edward por isso? Não, não seria necessário Edward apenas fez o que fez para proteger a ela e já pagou bastante por isso em sua "vida"

Carlisle Cullen, pai, filho, servo de deus em vida humana e salvador das mesmas em vida vampira. Esse não era necessário julgar seu ticket era dourado e vip. Emmett era uma pessoa boa, com alguns maus pensamentos, mas um grande coração. Rosálie perdoada pelo fato de ajudar a Bella no momento de desespero. Mas ainda sim teria que trabalhar muito para o perdão definitivo, ela matou. Se vingou e isso não vamos deixar ela levar em sua nova vida.

Jasper perdoado, sempre foi uma boa pessoa e apesar dos pesares devemos levar em conta seu estado. Vampiro recém nascido e manipulado por Maria, essa era outra que tinha ficha para o inferno.

Alice, pobre Alice incompreendida em vida e incompreendida mais ainda em sua vida vampira, louca e psicopata de lojas. Bem ela voltaria em vida sem essa loucura por compras o destino de Alice será voltar mais humilde.

Renneesme um anjinho que ocasionou tudo isso, apenas a prova de amor de Edward e Bella. Não teve tempo de pecar.

Esme, quem é Esme se ela falou enquanto teve chance foi muito, ela opinou na vida dos filhos vampiros? Os educou? Mas... bem eu não tenho nada em meu registro essa mulher não abriu a boca a vida toda!

O que me resta é esperar...

**1 hora depois... **

E ai vem o primeiro servo a ser recebi e tratado.

- Edward, bem vindo meu filho. Trataremos de você. – Eu disse, o pobre atordoado. Não entendia o que acontecia.

- Onde eu estou, Bella! Reneesme! – Ele gritou.

- Ela já estão vindo, você achou que não tinha alma, aqui está na porta do reino de Deus, entre e logo sua família o encontrará. – Abri a porta e o deixei passar. Não antes de gritar. – E você ainda achava que não tinha alma hein! – Pisquei recebendo um olhar atordoado dele se tivesse contado a Emmett ele entenderia.

Então logo veio Bella, a deixei passar sem dizer nada, ela sempre foi sonsinha não percebeu que havia morrido ou só Deus sabe. Carlisle chegou e logo se sentiu aliviado ao me ver, era natural filho de um religioso reconhecer a mim São Pedro guardião do portão do reino de Deus.

- Bem vindo meu filho.

- Muito obrigada! – Dei caminho a ele e ainda pude escutar os suspiros dos anjos. Fuzilei-os

- Comportem-se ou mandarei vocês com o último. – Disse repreendendo os mas Carlisle era realmente bonito.

Logo todos chegavam e eu os deixava entrar. Rosálie antes de tudo teve que ouvir umas verdades, sobre seus pensamentos e sua amargura mas no final aceitou e entrou indo ao encontro de sua família.

E por ultimo Jacob esse eu mandaria descer.

- Jacob Black! – Peguei o meu livro preto e o abri. – Hoje você ouvira tudo que fez em sua vida, primeiro por se entrometer no destino alheio. Culpado! Por botar idéias malucas na cabeça de Bella, culpado! Por beijar a namorada alheia! Culpado! Por fazer jogos psicológicos culpado! Sinto muito meu queria que você pudesse entrar mas durante toda sua vida, você só causou problemas aos meus outros servos, deus não o perdoou e acha que o que você não teve em vida, terá que ter agora. Como castigo eu lhe mando direto para o inferno e de lá você será guiado por você mesmo e voltará se arrepender-se do que fez.

- Mas eu vou sozinho? – Jacob perturbado olhou para os lados

- Não, hoje em minha lista temos mais uma pessoa. – E então ela apareceu ao seu lado.

- E quem é ela?

- Stephenie Meyer

- E porque ela vai para o inferno?

- Essa vai pelo pecado da *******gula**, e por ter feito de besta todas as pessoas em um jogo de Marketing lançando um livro pela metade. Adeus.

Fui até o portão e puxei a cordinha, vendo-os desaparecer entre as nuvens.

**Fim **

* * *

*** Meyer no Brasil, quem viu as máterias sobre a mesma sabe...  
**

**reviews!  
**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
